


These Eyebrows Ain't for Show

by katwalking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Hockey Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwalking/pseuds/katwalking
Summary: Nico's not trying to make it weird, but Nolan smells delicious and everyone keeps throwing them together. Being a hockey playing werewolf can be a struggle at times.





	These Eyebrows Ain't for Show

“I’m not trying to be weird,” Nico says and Nina snorts.

“Too late,” she says. There’s some clacking noises in the background and Nico can barely make out the television.

Luca says, “Nina,” quellingly, “Nico called us for advice.” 

“Well,” Nina says, “get to it. I don’t have all day.”

Nico bites his lip. It’s embarrassing.”

“Nico,” Luca says.

“Um,” Nico says and glances down the hallway to make sure no one’s lurking. This might be the first time he’s been alone since arriving at the Combine. “Nolan smells really good, like exceptionally good.”

“Nolan Patrick,” Luca says, “the guy you’re trying to beat out for the number one pick.”

Nina gives a choked off laugh, “Oh, my god, Nico.”

Nico puts his hand over his face. “I know,” he groans, “I keep wanting to shift to smell him better.” It’s gotten sort of ridiculous. Nolan probably thinks Nico’s a jerk for avoiding him, but Nico’s just trying not to climb all over him.

“Wow,” Nina says, “I think you should go for it.”

“What?” Nico says. He called for them to talk him down, not encourage him.

“Please, don’t listen to Nina,” Luca says, “You don’t want to do anything to cause a stir before the draft.”

Nina makes a scoffing noise. “He’s not going to cause a stir.” Nico imagines her making quotation fingers. “The league already knows he’s shifter. It’s listed on every public profile and draft report.”

“It’s one thing to know someone’s a shifter and another to have a 150 lb wolf try to climb into bed with you,” Luca says, patiently. “It’s only a few days, Nico. You can keep it together.”

“Imagine how much better he would smell as a wolf,” Nina says, “how much better he would taste.”

Nico’s face flushes hot. He’s been trying not to imagine either of those things and failing miserably.

Luca sighs. “Be smart, little Nico.”

“Be smart, little Nico,” Nina mimics.

A door opens down the hallway. “Umm, I’ve got to go, guys,” Nico says, “Love you, bye.”

He’s jamming his phone in his pocket, when Nolan says, “Hey, man. I’m heading down for lunch, want to come?”

Nico smiles weakly. “Sure.”

\--

Nolan’s a quiet sleeper. Nico turns over on his side to stare at the back of Nolan’s head in the dark of their room. He watches the covers move up and down with Nolan’s easy breaths.

There’s a tug deep in Nico’s midsection and he sits up in bed and takes a couple of deep breaths. Then, he counts to 50. It doesn’t help. Nico stands up and pushes his boxers down his legs. It’s a matter of seconds to go from standing on 2 legs to standing on 4. 

He sits his ass down next to his bed. He thumps his tail against the floor and then feels bad about it, because what if Nolan wakes up. Nolan needs his sleep. He-

A faint grumble comes from Nolan’s bed and Nolan shrugs an arm free of his covers. Nico crouches down and inches around the bed until he can stare up into Nolan’s face. Even in sleep, Nolan’s cheeks are rosy, his blood running close to the surface. Nico licks his muzzle. 

It’s difficult to keep time in his wolf form, but Nico’s sure he spends hours staring at Nolan’s sleep softened face before Nolan snorfles and scratches at his nose. His heavily lashed blue eyes blink open and Nico braces for him to freak out.

Nolan blinks a couple of times, forehead creasing. Nico holds very still. “Oh,” Nolan mumbles, face clearing, “your eyebrows always look like that, huh?” He sticks out a hand and Nico butts up against it. “Can’t sleep?” Nolan asks. He pushes his covers back. “You want to get in?”

Nico puts a paw on the bed and Nolan’s eyes widen. Nico pauses, but Nolan says, “Come on, then,” and Nico climbs carefully up onto the bed and beside Nolan. 

Nolan scratches Nico’s ear and Nico drops his head to Nolan’s chest. The steady thump thump of Nolan’s heart is soothing and he smells even more amazing than Nico imagined. 

“Okay,” Nolan says and he fusses with the covers a moment. “Goodnight, Nico.”

Nico whines quietly and tucks his nose into Nolan’s neck.

\--

Nico wakes up warm and content with his head tucked under Nolan’s chin. Nolan’s stroking his hand down Nico’s back, Nico’s naked back. 

Nico stops breathing.

“Awake?” Nolan says. He’s still stroking Nico’s back. When Nico doesn’t say anything, Nolan says, “Are you hiding from me? You’re on my chest, dude.”

At this point, Nico is willing to just accept that being close to Nolan makes him lose his mind. Why else would biting Nolan’s exposed collarbone seem like such a good idea? Nolan jerks under his teeth and it makes Nico want to hold him down, hold him still.

“Oh,” Nolan says, “oh, wow.” He slides his hand up into Nico’s hair and tugs, hard. Nico lets go of his collarbone. 

“Sorry,” Nico mutters, avoiding Nolan’s blue eyes. He ends of staring at Nolan’s cheekbone, blushed red.

“This is-,” Nolan starts and stops. He takes a deep breath, chest expanding beneath Nico, and flips them over. 

Nico stares up at Nolan, wide eyed. “Good morning,” Nolan says, “I hope you slept well.”

“Good morning,” Nico says and Nolan grins at him. Nico is acutely aware if the fact that he’s naked. He’s naked and Nolan is on top of him, pressing him down into bedsheets that smell like them.

“I need to get dressed,” Nico blurts out. He presses his hands against Nolan’s chest and Nolan leans into the pressure.

“You need to stop acting like such a weirdo and talk to me,” Nolan counters. “Hey,” he says, softly, when Nico cringes, “your wolf climbed into bed with me, you bit me before saying good morning and you’re naked. A little strange, Nico.”

Nico sniffs, “You invited me into bed.” His perception is different in his wolf form, but he distinctly remembers that.

“So I did,” Nolan says. He’s grinning again. 

“And I tried to get dressed,” Nico points out.

Nolan says, “So you did,” and Nico thinks Nolan maybe isn’t taking him seriously. 

“I,” Nico starts, “you-“

“Yes?” Nolan asks.

“You smell really good,” Nico rushes out. He imagines Nina cheering in the background while Luca facepalms.

“Good like you want to eat me,” Nolan says, “or good like you want to _eat_ me?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“I want to die,” Nico says and Nolan bursts out laughing.

“Come on, you have to at least make it to the draft,” Nolan says, “although…” he trails off. Nico pinches him in the side and Nolan yelps. “What if you stop freaking out and kiss me?”

Nico thinks about it. They’ve already slept in the same bed and Nolan’s not afraid of his wolf. “Okay.”

Nolan’s eyes light up and he leans down to press his mouth against Nico’s softly. Nico squirms. Nolan bites his bottom lip and Nico opens his mouth, hungry for him. 

They’re deep into making out like the teenage boys they are when Nico’s alarm goes off. Nolan jerks back, startled and Nico whines, clutching at his back. Nolan reaches over to the bedside table and grabs Nico’s shrieking phone. 

“We have to get up,” Nolan says. He laughs when Nico tries to pull him back down. “No, really, we have to get dressed and go to breakfast. Big day today.”

Nico sighs and lets go, starfishing on the bed. Nolan pulls back, tugging at his boxers.

“Nice dick,” Nolan says and leers, cheerfully, when Nico glares at him. “You can jerk it in the shower.”

“You can jerk it in the shower,” Nico says.

“Okay,” Nolan says and climbs off the bed. He stands there expectantly while Nico blinks at him.

“What?” Nico, finally manages.

“We need to shower,” Nolan says, “we can save come time and shower together.”

Nico doubts they end up saving any time, but he rolls out of bed to follow Nolan into the bathroom.

“Good boy,” Nolan says and Nico growls at him.


End file.
